1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile internet access. More specifically, the present invention discloses an accurate, effective, and efficient system for content based charging, access barring, and network browsing, for pre-paid and post-paid subscribers of a wireless mobile communication network system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rise in popularity of the internet and the technical advancements of mobile telephones, demand for wireless access to internet content is growing. Wireless access to the internet allows users, for example, to get their email or play online games, similarly to what they are provided with their office or home computer.
Currently, payment for the internet content is either by paying in advance or being billed after. Paying in advance is convenient for users concerned about controlling costs. Service is only provided for the amount paid in advance. This prevents unexpected or undesirable expense to the user. However, paying in advance is often inconvenient as the available balance is difficult for the user to monitor.
Paying after the service is convenient for users as access is fully available. However, use of services that is not carefully monitored can result in a large amount of money due after billing.
Furthermore, for the service and content providers, achieving a balance between convenience and quality of service to the user and proper billing and ease of system maintenance for the providers, is difficult to achieve.
Therefore, there is need for a system that efficiently controls access to the internet or free domain networks and accurately bills content charges for both pre-paid and post-paid subscribers of a wireless mobile communication network system.